Popularity vs Love
by gladiolus92
Summary: Popularitas memang merupakan hal yang penting bagi para remaja. Wajar jika remaja ingin menjadi populer. Populer berarti terkenal, punya banyak penggemar, dan namamu akan dielu-elukan setiap waktu. Tapi, apakah popularitas akan menang jika sudah berhadapan dengan cinta? Mana yang kau pilih? Popularitas atau cinta? \ MY COMEBACK STORY! \ KAISOO EXO \ GS \ 1S \ DLDR


_Popularitas memang merupakan hal yang penting bagi para remaja. Wajar jika remaja ingin menjadi populer. Populer berarti terkenal, punya banyak penggemar, dan namamu akan dielu-elukan setiap waktu. Tapi, apakah popularitas akan menang jika sudah berhadapan dengan cinta? Mana yang kau pilih? Popularitas atau cinta?_

**I'm officially back!**

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

_**©Popularity vs Love**_

**Romance | Gender switch | Oneshot | SchoolLife!AU | Rate T | Out Of Chacacter | No bash | Don't like? Don't read!**

**This is KaiSoo...**

* * *

_Cafétaria_ adalah salah satu tempat di sekolah yang sering menjadi pusat keramaian. Terlebih lagi, saat ini adalah jam istirahat di salah satu _high school _ternama di Seoul.

Suasana yang pada dasarnya sudah ramai itu ternyata masih bisa lebih ramai lagi. Hal itu terjadi ketika ada sepasang muda-mudi yang melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki _cafétaria_. Sepasang makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu memasuki _cafétaria_ dengan bergandengan tangan—mesra sekali. Tampaknya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

Kehadiran dua manusia itu membuat _cafétaria_ menjadi semakin ribut. Pasalnya, si wanita berambut pirang—yang masih setia bergelanyut manja di lengan si pria—tak henti-hentinya menyapa semua orang di _cafétaria_ dengan suara keras. Seulgi, itulah nama gadis yang hingga sekarang masih bersuara keras di _cafétaria_.

Gadis cantik itu merupakan siswa tahun kedua, dan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua organisasi siswa membuatnya populer. Kepopulerannya itu membuatnya dibanjiri rasa percaya diri, dan gadis itu identik dengan kata genit dan juga heboh. Tak ada seorangpun di sekolah yang tak tahu tentang hal itu.

Seulgi dan si pria sukses menjadi pusat perhatian di _cafétaria_—itu karena mereka sama-sama populer. Semua orang menatap mereka, tak terkecuali dua siswi yang memilih duduk di sudut _cafétaria_.

"Kyungsoo..." salah satu dari dua siswi cantik itu mulai bersuara memanggil temannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan, tepat menatap temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kau jangan sampai menjadi korban si brengsek itu," gadis cantik itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh menghadap teman yang mengajaknya bicara. _Luhan_. Itulah _hangul_ yang tertulis di _name tag _gadis yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan brengsek, Lu. Namanya Kim Jongin, 'kan?"

Luhan mendelik kaget, lalu mengangkat sedotan _bubble tea-_nya untuk ia arahkan pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan memanggilnya dengan nama asli, Soo! Ia bisa marah dan mem-_bully-_mu. Kau tahu?"

Ultimatum Luhan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah dengusan. "Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja."

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah cuek Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menusukkan sedotannya ke gelas _bubble tea _miliknya. Kemudian kembali menyesap minuman kesukaannya itu.

Tadi ia tak main-main. Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin—atau Kai—itu benar-benar akan mem-_bully _orang-orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama asli, entah apa alasannya. Luhan tentu tak ingin teman barunya itu menjadi korban.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Luhan kembali bersuara ketika minumannya sudah habis. "Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati dengan Kai. Kau tadi melihatnya, 'kan? Ia sudah berganti pasangan. Entah bagaimana nasib Irene sekarang setelah dicampakan oleh Kai."

Kyungsoo tampak cuek. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sepak terjang Kai di dunia asmara. Kyungsoo tergolong murid baru di sekolah itu. Gadis bermata bulat itu baru resmi pindah saat awal semester—sekitar empat bulan lalu. Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya perihal kepindahan itu. Pasalnya, gadis itu sekarang sudah kelas tiga, dan sebentar lagi sudah akan lulus. Jadi, kenapa harus pindah sekolah? Lagipula, sebelumnya Kyungsoo bersekolah di Amerika sejak tahun pertama _high school_. Pendidikan di negara adidaya itu tentunya tak perlu diragukan kualitasnya, 'kan?

Tapi kepindahan Kyungsoo sudah terjadi, dan tak ada yang mempertanyakannya lagi. Mungkin orang-orang pada akhirnya berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya. Lagipula, orang tuanya selama ini memang tidak menemaninya tinggal di Amerika. Mereka menetap di Korea. Barangkali Kyungsoo merindukan orang tuanya.

Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah bisa beradaptasi di sekolahnya yang baru. Ia memiliki cukup banyak teman, walaupun hanya Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis asal Beijing itu memiliki karakter yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka cukup _nerd, _jauh dari kata populer walaupun mereka berdua cantik.

Mungkin kecantikan Luhan sedikit tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya. Selain itu, kesan _nerd _juga muncul karena Luhan selalu tampil dengan rambut kepang tunggal yang sangat _cupu. _Walaupun tidak se-_cupu _rambut kepang dua, tapi tetap saja dandanan Luhan cukup _nerd._

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu memang tidak memakai kacamata tebal layaknya Luhan. Rambutnya juga tidak dikepang seperti Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat _nerd _karena hal lain.

Kyungsoo memiliki _hairstyle _yang terlalu biasa. Rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung berwarna _pure black _dan lurus tanpa model apapun. Poninya lurus turun ke bawah menutupi keningnya, bahkan juga menutupi alis tebalnya. Di era ini, tentu gaya seperti itu bukanlah gaya yang mengikuti _trend, _'kan?

Lalu dari segi _fashion, _Kyungsoo memiliki selera yang tergolong _udik. _Di saat teman-temannya tampak modis dengan rok seragam yang panjangnya sekitar 7-15 _centimeter _di atas lutut, Kyungsoo justru memilih untuk memakai rok panjang sampai mata kaki. Rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-merah itu jadi tidak terlihat modis jika dipakai oleh Kyungsoo. Alasannya _sih _karena ia tak nyaman memakai rok pendek makanya gadis manis itu memilih untuk memakai rok panjang.

"Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana sejarahnya seorang Kim Kai, Lu," dengan pelan Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menanggapi _ocehan _Luhan setelah cukup lama ia terdiam menyantap menu makan siangnya. "Ia tidak mungkin melirik gadis sepertiku—seperti kita. Seluruh gadis yang didekati oleh Kai adalah gadis populer, jadi kau tak perlu mencemaskanku."

Luhan manggut-manggut. Tanda bahwa ia setuju pada ucapan temannya. Luhan memang cukup banyak tahu tentang Jongin meskipun ia—dan Kyungsoo—tidak satu kelas dengan sang _casanova_. Luhan sengaja mencari info supaya ia tak menjadi korban dari _keganasan _Kim Kai.

Tapi Kyungsoo tadi memang benar. Selama ini Kai hanya mendekati para gadis populer. Sebut saja Irene—mantan kekasih Kai sebulan lalu—yang merupakan seorang kapten _cheerleader_ di sekolah mereka, lalu jangan lupakan Krystal—mantan Kai dua bulan lalu—yang merupakan ketua klub vokal, kemudian ada Naeun—mantan Kai tiga bulan lalu—yang merupakan mantan artis _cilik _yang sekarang mulai tenar sebagai bintang iklan TV.

Dari cerita di atas, pasti bisa dilihat bahwa sang _playboy_ selalu berpacaran dengan siswi populer, dan akan berganti pacar kira-kira setiap satu bulan sekali. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak gadis di sekolah mereka yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih Kai, entah itu gadis yang seangkatan dengannya maupun yang berada di angkatan bawahnya. Bahkan lima bulan silam—dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya—Kai berpacaran dengan beberapa kakak tingkatnya.

Karena Luhan tak lagi membalas ucapannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah tengah _cafétaria. _Di meja bagian tengah itu, terlihat si tampan Kai sedang menggoda Seulgi dengan mesra. Sejoli itu makan siang bersama dengan kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing. Seulgi seolah tak takut jika pada akhirnya Kai meninggalkannya dan berpaling pada gadis lain. Hal itu seolah menjadi risiko mutlak yang harus dihadapi oleh para kekasih Kai.

Kyungsoo beberapa saat masih setia memandangi sejoli yang berbahagia itu. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan, dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa dua tangan Kyungsoo terkepal erat di bawah meja.

* * *

Rok panjang yang biasanya membalut kaki Kyungsoo kini perannya digantikan oleh _skinny jeans _warna hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya dibalut dengan kemeja merah yang dilapisi oleh _sweater _tipis berwarna putih.

Wajah Kyungsoo sebenarnya jauh dari kata jelek. Apalagi kini ia terlihat lebih segar karena rambut panjangnya diikat _pony-tail _dan ia terlihat sangat manis. Tubuh Kyungsoo juga proporsional. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek. Jangan lupakan pula kulit putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat. Sungguh Kyungsoo sebenarnya merupakan _creature _yang nyaris sempurna. Hanya saja, ia tak terlalu suka mengekspose keindahannya.

Sore ini gadis bermarga Do itu berada di sebuah _apartment. _Itu bukan tempat tinggalnya. Ia tinggal di rumah mewahnya bersama dua orang tuanya dan satu kakak laki-lakinya. Ya, Kyungsoo termasuk anak orang kaya.

Saat ini si gadis pemilik mata besar itu sedang berada di dalam _elevator _yang bergerak naik ke lantai yang ditujunya.

_Ting. _Suara dentingan yang halus terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu _elevator _di lantai 8. Kaki jenjang gadis berusia 17 tahun itu keluar dari _elevator, _kemudian terus melangkah hingga langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu _apartment _nomor 801.

Dengan tenang gadis ayu itu menekan bel pintu, dan dengan tenang pula ia menunggu hingga pintu terbuka. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya menunggu selama dua menit sebelum pintu terbuka.

Pintu coklat mengkilat itu dibuka oleh seorang pria tampan yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo mungkin hanya sebatas pundak si pria.

"Ada apa?" suara rendah si pria menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Dengan cukup kasar ia mendorong tubuh si pria, lalu memasuki _apartment _itu. Si pria pun hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah karena tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maumu?" si pria berdiri dengan malas di depan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk di sofa kulit warna hitam. "_Ya!" _si pria berteriak kesal karena Kyungsoo tak jua menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seorang _player, _hah? Aku jengah melihat tingkah brengsekmu itu!"

Si pria tak langsung menanggapi amukan Kyungsoo, tapi malah langsung mendudukkan tubuh besarnya di samping Kyungsoo. "Apa masalahmu?" tanya pria itu sembari menatap Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Tinggalkan Seulgi," dengan tenang Kyungsoo menjawab.

Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika sosok di sampingnya melebarkan mata karena kaget. "Jangan seenaknya memerintahku! Memangnya kau siapaku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan karena malu ataupun karena merona, tapi karena ia marah. Dengan sebal Kyungsoo memutar seluruh badannya untuk menghadap sang pria, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria itu. "Kau tanya aku ini siapamu, hm?" Kyungsoo berbisik ketika wajahnya berada sangat dengan wajah si pria. Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi Kyungsoo kembali bicara, "AKU IN—"

_Chu~_

Kalimat Kyungsoo tak pernah terselesaikan karena kini bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir sang pria. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

Namun begitu berhasil lolos dari rasa kagetnya, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong dada si pria dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. "_Ya! _Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Si pria tampaknya tidak terintimidasi oleh wajah garang Kyungsoo. Ia malah menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tadi kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku. Kukira kau minta cium," seperti ada api tak kasat mata di kepala Kyungsoo saat pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan _innocent. _Melihat Kyungsoo yang murka, si pria kembali buka suara, "Kenapa, Do Kyungsoo? Kau itu tunanganku. Ciuman tentu merupakan hal yang wajar, 'kan?"

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar murka setelahnya. Ia meraih sebuah bantal sofa, lalu mulai memukul tubuh pria itu dengan brutal. "SIALAN KAU, KIM JONGIN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCIUMKU SAAT AKU SEDANG MARAH!"

Jongin mengaduh kecil karena pukulan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tangan besarnya berhasil menangkap tangan kecil Kyungsoo, kemudian menghentikan gerakan brutal sang _tunangan. _"Jadi, kalau kau tidak sedang marah, aku boleh menciummu, hm?"

Dan kembali Kyungsoo memukul Jongin karena pria itu sepertinya suka sekali menggodanya.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

"Uh, Aku juga mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin. Ia memicingkan mata besarnya, kemudian menatap Jongin penuh selidik. "Kau mencintaiku?" dengan lirih Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Jongin mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "KALAU KAU MEMANG MENCINTAIKU, SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGAN SEULGI MAUPUN DENGAN GADIS-GADIS BODOH LAINNYA!"

Bukannya takut, Jongin justru terkekeh mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo. "Kau cemburu?" tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, dan Jongin bicara lagi. "Kau tahu jika aku hanya mencintaimu walaupun aku berpacaran dengan gadis lain, 'kan?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Kalau kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau berpacaran denganku!" Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Jongin dengan tak mau kalah.

"Dengarkan aku, Do Kyungsoo," Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo erat. Meminta gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kita bahkan lebih dari sekedar berpacaran. Kita bertunangan. Kau ingat?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyeringai. "Pertunangan kita tidak membuktikan apapun. Kita berdua hanya dijodohkan. Kita bahkan tak memakai cincin pertunangan itu."

"Kyungsoo..." kali ini nada bicara Jongin melembut. Ia sedang mencoba sabar dalam menghadapi gadisnya yang sedang terbawa emosi. "Kita memang hanya dijodohkan, tapi kita saling mencintai. Kita bahkan langsung saling jatuh cinta pada saat pertemuan pertama kita empat bulan lalu, 'kan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mudah percaya pada _playboy _sepertimu? Tak sulit untukmu berkata cinta. Aku tak bodoh!" tetap saja Kyungsoo teguh pada pendiriannya. "Dan lagi. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau seharusnya dengan senang hati mempublikasikan hubungan kita. Bukan malah bersikap seperti tak mengenalku saat di sekolah!"

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini sangat populer berkat status _playboy _yang melekat pada diriku? Aku tidak rela jika harus kehilangan popularitasku hanya karena aku bertunangan denganmu."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali melebar untuk kedua kalinya sore ini. "A—apa? K—kau lebih memilih popularitas daripada aku? Kau lebih memilih menyakitiku daripada harus kehilangan popularitasmu?"

Nada Kyungsoo saat bertanya terdengar menyesakkan, dan itu membuat Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut kaget. "Ti-tidak seperti itu. Kyungsoo, ak—"

"Cukup, Jongin," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin seraya membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku akan meminta pada ayahku untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohan kita sebelum semuanya terlambat," setelah selesai bicara, Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan _apartment _Jongin.

Jongin masih diam di atas sofanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengejar Kyungsoo, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Empat bulan lalu ia dengan setengah hati datang ke sebuah _restaurant _terkenal di Seoul karena ayahnya memintanya untuk menemui seorang gadis. Jongin tahu bahwa ayahnya berniat untuk menjodohkannya. Maka dari itu, Jongin merasa malas. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang bebas. Bebas berganti pacar sesukanya. Jadi baginya, perjodohan hanya akan mengekangnya.

Tapi seluruh rasa malas dan enggan yang sempat mengisi hati Jongin akhirnya pupus begitu ia melihat wajah rupawan seorang gadis yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum berbentuk hati. Mata Jongin beradu dengan mata gadis itu, dan dunia Jongin terasa berhenti. Waktu terasa berhenti, dan hanya jantung Jongin yang terus berpacu cepat tanpa henti.

Mata polos dan indah milik gadis itu mampu membuat Jongin jatuh cinta. Ya, benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan hanya cinta monyet seperti yang sering dirasakannya dulu. Maka jangan heran jika Jongin secara khusus meminta gadis itu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama asli, bukan dengan nama Kai yang selama ini digunakannya sebagai sosok pria populer. Itu karena gadis itu berbeda. Gadis itu...berharga untuknya.

Dan beruntungnya Jongin karena ternyata gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sayangnya, saat ini hubungan mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Hubungan mereka terancam berakhir karena Jongin tak bisa menghilangkan tabiat buruknya. Memangnya gadis mana yang tahan ketika melihat tunangannya bermesraan dengan gadis lain?

Apalagi Jongin lah yang dulu mengusulkan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari seluruh murid di sekolah. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin Jongin malu bertunangan dengannya. Jongin malu bertunangan dengan gadis _nerd _macam dia.

* * *

"Ibu, aku pulang," suara lemas Kyungsoo menyapa indera pendengaran ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur kediaman keluarga Do yang megah.

Ibu Kyungsoo memang hobi memasak, jadi kegiatannya sekarang ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, sayang. Bagaimana kabar Jongin hari ini?" tentunya ibunya yang paling cantik itu menanyakan perihal Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah menduganya.

Tadi ia memang pamit untuk pergi ke _apartment _Jongin, jadi wajar jika sang ibu menanyakan kabar _calon menantu-_nya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercerita, ibu," kembali Kyungsoo bersuara dengan lemas. Sikap Jongin tadi benar-benar mengecewakannya. Ia rela pindah sekolah di tahun terakhirnya hanya demi Jongin, tapi tampaknya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tidak menghargainya.

Ibu Kyungsoo rupanya peka pada kesedihan sang putri. Dengan pelan wanita yang usianya sudah kepala empat itu meninggalkan panci yang berisi masakannya, kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Sang ibu menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tatapan itu sanggup menyejukkan hati Kyungsoo. "Ibu tahu kau lelah. Istirahatlah," satu usapan di pipi Kyungsoo mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Bungsu keluarga Do itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari dapur. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan membuka suara lagi, "Ibu, jam berapa ayah pulang?"

Mungkin tidak sopan ketika kau bertanya tapi tidak menghadap lawan bicaramu. Tapi ibu Kyungsoo memaklumi ketidaksopanan itu karena beliau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang tidak _mood._

"Ayahmu ke Paris tadi siang. Besok lusa baru akan kembali ke Korea. _Waeyo, _Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, ibu. Aku nanti akan menelepon ayah saja."

"Eh? Jangan, sayang!" tanpa sadar ibu Kyungsoo memekik, dan itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "M—maksud ibu, ayahmu ada rapat penting disana. Beliau berpesan supaya tidak diganggu selama berada disana. Kau tidak boleh menelepon ayahmu, Soo."

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit aneh mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Memangnya rapat penting macam apa? Kenapa ayahnya sampai tak ingin diganggu? Kyungsoo jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan ayahnya disana tidak rapat, tapi justru selingkuh.

Namun Kyungsoo langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya. Meskipun ayahnya sering bertindak sesuka hati, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah membenci ayah kandungnya itu.

"Ya sudah, ibu..." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. "Aku akan bicara pada ayah saat ayah sudah kembali ke Korea."

Ibu Kyungsoo secara tak kasat mata menghela nafas lega, lalu tersenyum manis pada putrinya. Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu sebelum akhirnya ia undur diri dari dapur dan berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, ibu Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di saku _apron-_nya, kemudian men-_dial _nomor seseorang. "Halo, sayang. Ini ibu," wanita dewasa itu sedikit berbisik pada seseorang di ujung telepon. "Dia tidak jadi menghubungi ayahnya. Ibu sudah bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Kau tenang saja, Jonginie."

Ah...rupanya sang Pangeran Kim sudah bersekongkol dengan calon mertuanya.

* * *

Suasana hati Nona Do sebenarnya masih tak terasa baik pagi ini. Jika boleh memilih, ia pasti akan memilih untuk bolos sekolah saja.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Sekarang ia berada di tingkat akhir, dan ia tak boleh ketinggalan satu pelajaran pun.

Maka dari itu, pagi ini Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tadi berangkat diantar oleh sopir seperti biasa, dan sang pengantar sudah melesat pergi beberapa detik lalu. Kini Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian ke gerbang.

Namun Kyungsoo sedikit mengembangkan senyum cantiknya ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis berkacamata sedang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Lu," Kyungsoo menyapa dengan tulus ketika sudah berada di depan Luhan, teman dekatnya. "Kau membawa banyak buku hari ini. Berencana menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan?"

Dengan semangat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau akan menemaniku, 'kan? Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak ajakanku, Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja ia tak akan menolak ajakan gadis cantik yang selama empat bulan dekat dengannya itu. Ia sangat suka membaca, dan perpustakaan adalah tempat paling baik untuk menyalurkan hobinya.

"Hey, Jongdae! Ayo kita ke lapangan tengah! Kai akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang gadis lagi!"

"Yang benar, Yeol? Bukankah baru kemarin dia resmi berpacaran dengan Seulgi? Dasar anak itu! Ayo kesana, Yeol!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap dua siswa lelaki yang berlalu di depan mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dua siswa itu baru saja membicarakan Kai. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengenal keduanya. Dua siswa itu bernama Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Sepertinya seru, Soo. Ayo kita ke lapangan tengah juga. Aku ingin melihat siapa lagi korban Kai kali ini."

Tanpa menunggu respon Kyungsoo, Luhan menyeret teman baiknya itu. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo kini merasa semakin sakit hati. Tanpa sadar ia bahkan meremas dada kirinya karena merasa terlalu sakit. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Jongin-_nya _menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain (lagi).

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sepasang teman baik itu kini sampai di pinggir lapangan. Kini dua gadis cantik itu berdiri kira-kira sepuluh meter di belakang Jongin yang sekarang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah lantai dua. Tepatnya ke ruang kelas 3–2, kelas Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa semakin nyeri. Jongin akan mengungkapkan perasaan pada teman sekelasnya? Berarti Jongin akan semakin sering berkunjung ke kelasnya dan pamer kemesraan di depannya? Oh, rasanya Kyungsoo tak sanggup membayangkan!

"Hey, kau siswi kelas 3–2!" suara teriakan Jongin memecah keriuhan. Tentu saja riuh karena sekarang tepi lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang merasa penasaran akan aksi Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak sanggup. Ia sudah akan melangkah pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu, namun Luhan menahan lengannya. Gadis berbibir tipis itu rupanya juga sangat penasaran.

Kini Kyungsoo ikut memfokuskan matanya ke arah ruang kelas 3–2. Para siswi kelas 3–2 yang tadinya berada di dalam kelas, kini berhamburan keluar kelas dan berdiri di balkon depan kelas mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik riuh karena melihat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kelas mereka dan berteriak tak jelas disana.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu siapa gadis yang saat ini diincar oleh Jongin a.k.a Kai. Pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tak menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjuk siapa gadis yang dimaksud.

"Kau yang memiliki rambut sepanjang punggung!" kembali suara teriakan Jongin terdengar.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia masih memfokuskan matanya ke arah balkon depan kelasnya. Disana ada tiga gadis yang memiliki rambut sepanjang punggung. Ada Byun Baekhyun si diva _eyeliner _yang memiliki banyak penggemar karena pesonanya, ada Zhang Yixing si gitaris cantik yang berkharisma setiap kali bermain gitar, dan ada Kim Minseok si penyiar radio sekolah yang juga punya banyak _fans_.

Ketiga gadis cantik itu tergolong populer di sekolahnya. Mereka benar-benar sesuai dengan tipe idaman Jongin selama ini.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah dan senyuman yang cantik!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menebak siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Tiga gadis itu semuanya cantik. Mereka bak bidadari yang nyaris sempurna. Mata indah dan senyuman cantik dimiliki oleh ketiganya.

"Kau suka pelajaran biologi karena kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter!"

Seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar membuat bingung. Semua orang kini sibuk berkasak-kusuk menduga-duga siapa gadis _beruntung _yang dipilih oleh Jongin.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ketiga gadis cantik di balkon itu tidak sesuai dengan deskripsi Jongin. Kyungsoo cukup mengenal mereka bertiga. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sesuai, karena gadis itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Lalu Yixing dan Minseok sepertinya juga tidak bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Atau, Kyungsoo saja yang tidak tahu tentang cita-cita mulia itu?

"Aku suka saat melihat rambut panjangmu tergerai dan tertiup angin. Aku suka saat melihat mata indahmu melebar lucu ketika kau terkejut. Aku juga suka dengan rok panjang yang kau pakai!"

Raut bingung di wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin parah. Apa-apaan deskripsi Jongin itu? Kenapa Jongin terlihat seperti sangat memuja gadis itu? Dan apa-apaan dengan gadis yang memakai rok panjang? Bukankah di sekolah ini hanya Kyungsoo yang memakai rok panjang?

_Oops_! Kyungsoo tampaknya baru saja mendapat _hidayah__. _Ia bahkan sampai berjengit kaget dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang krusial.

_Bruk. _Buku-buku tebal yang dibawa Luhan pun jatuh ketika gadis China itu menyadari sebuah realita mengejutkan yang selama ini tak pernah mampir dalam pikirannya.

Kini mata seluruh siswa mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Semua deskripsi tadi memang seolah tepat jika ditujukan pada Kyungsoo. Jadi, apakah Jongin...

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Do Kyungsoo," kali ini Jongin tidak berteriak. Ia seolah menjawab pertanyaan semua orang sambil membalikkan badannya 180 derajat menjadi menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget luar biasa ketika ia beradu pandang dengan mata Jongin.

Suara riuh para siswa yang ada di area itu kembali terdengar, bahkan kali ini lebih heboh. Yang benar saja? Seorang pria populer macam Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada gadis _nerd _macam Do Kyungsoo? Sungguh tidak lucu.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan maju satu langkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo sembari merentangkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mempermainkan Kyungsoo!"

Jongin hanya menyeringai santai mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Aku menghargai perhatianmu pada Kyungsoo, Luhan-_ssi. _Tapi..." Jongin menggantung ucapannya. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengaduk saku _blazer-_nya untuk mencari sesuatu. "Nama Kyungsoo sudah terukir di cincinku ini, dan namaku juga sudah terukir di cincin yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo. Jadi, kau bisa apa?" lanjut Jongin sembari ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang didalamnya terdapat ukiran nama Kyungsoo—walaupun ukiran namanya tidak terlihat karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin, dan ia tampak bingung. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menanyakan maksud perkataanku tadi pada teman baikmu, Luhan-_ssi. _Dia 100% pasti memahami perkataanku," Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan santai.

Dengan gerak patah-patah akhirnya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Kyungsoo. "A—apa maksud si brengsek itu, Soo?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa ragu. Haruskah ia jujur pada Luhan? Jujur pada Luhan berarti jujur pada semua orang, karena hingga kini semua orang turut menantikan jawabannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin yang memulai ini semua. Jongin yang membongkar rahasia mereka.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo membuka kantong kecil di ranselnya. Ia mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana, dan begitu ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya, ia segera menyodorkan benda itu pada Luhan.

Cincin. Benda yang kini ada di tangan Luhan adalah sebuah cincin emas putih yang sederhana namun elegan.

Luhan mengamati cincin itu dengan seksama, terutama di bagian dalamnya. Dan matanya membelalak ketika ia mendapati _hangul _nama _Kim Jongin _terukir indah disana.

Sontak Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lagi. "I—ini...a-apa maksud dari semua ini, Soo?"

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar harus menjelaskan semuanya. "Kami berdua bertunangan, Lu. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu," dan mata Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak membulat sempurna. "Tapi kau bisa mengembalikan cincin itu pada Kai-_ssi, _Lu. Aku berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

Suasana area lapangan kini hening. Mereka semua terlalu _shock _mendengar fakta yang ada. Terlalu mengejutkan karena ternyata selama empat bulan ini seorang Kim Kai sudah menjalin hubungan yang resmi dengan seorang gadis, dan di saat yang sama, Kai juga berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Di sisi lain, Jongin sepertinya sudah menduga bahwa gadisnya akan berkata begitu. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia merebut cincin Kyungsoo dari tangan Luhan, lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan supaya Luhan tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan tanpa penghalang apapun.

Tanpa bicara apapun Jongin menyematkan cincinnya sendiri ke jari manisnya, dan setelah cincin itu tersemat sempurna, ia menyodorkan cincin milik Kyungsoo ke empunya cincin. "Pakai cincin ini lagi."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Jongin nanar tanpa berniat menerima cincin yang diulurkan oleh Jongin. "Kenapa aku harus memakainya lagi? Dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melepas cincin itu supaya hubungan kita bisa dirahasiakan. Kau malu 'kan karena telah bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak populer sepertiku?"

Ada kilat amarah muncul di mata Jongin. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Do Kyungsoo!"

Sebuah drama benar-benar tersaji di lapangan sekolah, namun tak ada satupun siswa yang bosan menyaksikan drama itu. Bel masuk baru akan dibunyikan 15 menit lagi, jadi mereka masih ada waktu untuk menyaksikan _free drama _Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri," Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada meremehkan. "Aku hanya berusaha menganalisis situasi dengan objektif. Seorang Kim Kai hanya cocok dengan gadis-gadis populer. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gadis _nerd _sepertiku."

"Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sudah sejak kemarin mereka berselisih paham, dan hari ini Jongin berniat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Namun ternyata Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. "Semua yang kau pikirkan itu salah, dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama Kai!"

Semua siswa yang masih berada di lapangan tampak kaget. Baru kali ini sang _playboy _menolak ketika dipanggil dengan nama Kai. Apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo begitu serius? Mungkin pertanyaan itu hadir di benak para siswa.

"Apanya yang salah, huh? Kau hanya memikirkan popularitasmu! Memikirkan reputasimu! Kau sama sekali tak peduli pada perasaanku! Kau pikir aku senang ketika melihatmu bermesraan dengan gadis lain? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Kali ini Jongin cukup terkejut. Baru sekarang ia melihat Kyungsoo mengamuk. Kyungsoo itu biasanya selalu sopan dan sabar. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki _attitude _baik. Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah sangat sakit hati sampai-sampai ia mengamuk begitu.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," Jongin melunak. Ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin. "Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Soo."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia masih menatap Jongin dengan mata penuh emosi. Hatinya amat sangat sakit karena Jongin seakan mempermainkan perasaannya selama empat bulan penuh.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin masih mempertahankan jiwa _playboy-_nya supaya teman-temannya tidak curiga bahwa Jongin sudah bertunangan. Tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan popularitasku. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah ketenangan dan keselamatanmu," Jongin berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Kyungsoo masih belum menanggapi. "Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku disini cukup populer dan memiliki banyak _fans? _Aku takut jika para _fans-_ku mengganggumu ketika mereka tahu bahwa kau bertunangan denganku. Aku tahu kau mengharapkan ketenangan saat bersekolah disini. Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang menyakitimu, Soo."

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo melunak, tapi jelas bahwa gadis itu masih menyimpan amarah pada Jongin. "Kau tidak membiarkan para penggemarmu menyakiti fisikku, tapi kau terus-menerus menyakiti hatiku! Kau jahat, Jongin! Sangat jahat!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih marah, tapi ia sedikit lega karena Kyungsoo sudah mau kembali memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Itu tandanya, kemarahan Kyungsoo sudah berkurang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika justru aku yang melukaimu. Selama ini aku diam-diam selalu memantau dan mengawasimu di sekolah. Memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menyakitimu. Tapi aku bodoh. Kau justru tersakiti oleh diriku. Maafkan aku..."

Secara berangsur kemarahan di mata Kyungsoo menghilang. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Jongin, dan mata pria itu memancarkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Belum pernah Kyungsoo melihat sisi rapuh Jongin seperti ini. Mata Jongin bahkan berkaca-kaca seolah pemuda itu akan menangis.

Hati Kyungsoo tersentuh. Ternyata semua ini hanya salah paham. Ternyata Jongin sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya, apalagi menyakitinya. Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu semua fakta itu.

Secara perlahan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya begitu ia merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Ia percaya pada Jongin. Jongin tulus mencintainya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisku," Kyungsoo berujar seraya menyodorkan sebelah tangannya pada Jongin.

Ia memutuskan untuk memaafkan Jongin karena kini dirinya sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Jongin tidak mementingkan popularitasnya, dan hanya berusaha untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Hal itu sebenarnya manis, hanya saja caranya _sedikit _salah.

Jongin mengerjap bingung karena perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, tapi itu tak lama. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar begitu ia memahami apa maksud Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo, kemudian menyematkan cincin cantik itu ke jari manis Kyungsoo. Sejoli itu lalu saling melempar senyum manis penuh cinta. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Sebagai penguatan atas perasaannya, Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya, kemudian ia mengecup dengan lembut dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima kecupan penuh perasaan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Jongin sangat mencintainya.

_Prok prok prok. _Suara tepukan tangan Luhan yang pelan membuat sejoli itu memisahkan diri mereka. Suara tepukan tangan semakin terdengar ketika semua siswa yang ada disana ikut bertepuk tangan ketika drama romantis di depan mereka berakhir dengan manis.

Suara tepuk tangan itu rupanya tidak abadi. Perlahan suara itu lenyap dan kembali menghadirkan kesunyian. Dan disitulah Jongin menemukan _moment _yang tepat.

Ia segera merangkul Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian membawa pandangannya mengelilingi lapangan, menatap seluruh siswa disana.

"Dengarkan aku!" suara teriakan Jongin lagi-lagi memecah keheningan. "Do Kyungsoo adalah tunanganku, calon istriku. Jadi jangan pernah kalian mengganggunya, atau kalian akan langsung berhadapan denganku! Dan jangan pula menggangguku karena aku sudah tidak akan lagi berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain Kyungsoo."

Dan ucapan tegas Jongin itu membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat lagi. Penantian dan kesabarannya selama ini rupanya membuahkan hasil. Cinta memang selalu menang...

_Popularity will never win against love_

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**Hai, semuanyaaa~ saya kembali! hehe**

**Selama dua bulan ini aku lumayan tersiksa karena aku sempet memutuskan untuk off permanen. pada dasarnya aku hobby nulis, jadi rasanya sedih karena selama dua bulan aku nggak nulis.**

**Jujur aja, aku emang sibuk di real life. itu alasan utama kenapa aku sempet pengen off permanen. tapi itu bikin aku rada tersiksa gara2 aku nggak bisa menuangkan ide di otakku. jadi akhirnya aku nulis ini dan udah aku publish di WP-ku tanggal 7 April yang lalu.**

**Aku emang mutusin buat comeback, tapi mungkin aku nggak bakal bisa se-aktif dulu di dunia FF, karena emang kadang aku nggak punya waktu buat nulis. aku cuma bakal nulis FF kalau aku ada waktu luang, jadi semoga itu bisa dimaklumi :)**

**FF yang aku publik disini cuma FF oneshot aja. kalau aku mau publish yang chaptered, aku cuma bakal publish di akun WP ku: gladiolus92 . wordpress . com (tanpa spasi)**

**Kunjungi WP ku itu buat liat koleksi FF ku sejak awal ya. untuk ke depannya aku cuma akan publish FF chaptered disana. tapi kalau yg oneshot masih bakal aku publish disini.**

**Hah~ akhirnya saya comeback, kan? semoga masih ada yang mau menerima kehadiran saya. hehe.**

**with love,**

**Gladiolus92**


End file.
